1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated angular multiple position body pillow. More particularly, the present invention is an elongated angular pillow having three sections as follows: an enlarged center section having a curved top portion and a substantially straight base, and two arms extending longitudinally from the center section and at an adjustable angle thereto to provide a plurality of positions to support a user when the user is lying on her side, in a seated position, with her back elevated, with her legs elevated, or nursing an infant, the ends of each arm being provided with one half of a fabric “tie” so that, when brought into contact with one another, the “ties” affixed to the arms may be tied together and hold the pillow in a semi-toroidal shape.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to body pillows and support devices. Although the field of art relating to curved, sectional support pillows having an enlarged central section is crowded, it is believed to be novel to provide an elongated angular body pillow having an enlarged central section provided with a curved top portion and a substantially straight base and a first end and a second end, with an arm extending longitudinally from the first end and second end of the enlarged central section, each arm being adjustable to create greater support to a user, each arm being provided with a tie at the respective end thereof to facilitate a secure means of positioning the elongated angular body pillow in a semi-toroidal embodiment or releasing the body pillow into a full-length embodiment to permit a plurality of positions for optimal comfort and convenience for a user. A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search.
Pat. No.InventorIssue DateDes. 365,241Braden et al.Dec. 19, 1995D453,653 STunnellFeb. 19, 20024,173,048VaraneyNov. 6, 19794,624,021HofstetterNov. 25, 19864,731,890RobertsMar. 22, 19885,097,551SmithMar. 24, 19925,519,906Fanto-ChanMay 28, 19965,987,674Schaffner et al.Nov. 23, 19996,052,848KellyApr. 25, 20006,088,854BrownriggJul. 18, 20006,466,164B1LeachDec. 31, 20026,601,252B1LeachAug. 5, 20036,708,354B1Carter et al.Mar. 23, 20046,751,817LeachJun. 22, 20046,463,608B1MoeOct. 15, 20025,987,990AkeyNov. 9, 19995,519,906Fanto-ChanMay 28, 19966,052,848KellyApr. 25, 20005,664,271BellavanceSep. 9, 19975,269,323KrouskopDec. 14, 19935,154,649PenderOct. 13, 19925,097,551SmithMar. 24, 19924,794,657AveryJan. 3, 19894,754,510KingJul. 5, 19884,624,021HofstetterNov. 25, 19864,506,396Ritchie, Jr., et al.Mar. 26, 1985Des. 377,881WattFeb. 11, 1997Des. 365,241Braden, et al.Dec. 19, 1995Des. 308,788BoehmJun. 26, 1990Des. 230,804LijewskiMar. 19, 1974The above patents are not considered to be particularly pertinent to the present invention.
Moe U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,608 discloses a multi-purpose pillow with hand warming muff comprising a C-shaped pillow provided with a toggle and loop at terminal ends thereof so that the ends may be connected to keep the pillow in place around the user. When the pillow is fastened at the back of the user, a hand warmer which is sewn into the main portion of the pillow may be employed by the user slipping his or her hands through open ends on either side of the hand warmer. The Moe patent does not appear to be extendable to a substantially straight position whereby the body of a user in a reclining or sleeping position could be accommodated.
Akey U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,990 discloses a comfort maternity pillow comprising a rectangular pillow having two arms extending therefrom to form a sort of pear shape having a central opening therein.
Fanto-Chan U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,906 discloses a horseshoe shaped pillow having two legs extending therefrom, the terminal ends of the legs being provided with a hook-and-loop type fastener to connect to one another.
Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,848 discloses an elongated U-shaped pillow which may be of various lengths and the shape of which is easily adjustable for a variety of uses.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,551 discloses a segmented, elongated body pillow having a channel through which a user's arm may be received.
Hofstetter U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,021 discloses a cushion-like support for separating the legs of a user while resting and adapted to prevent a user from rolling forward.
Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,890 is a pillow adapted for use by nursing mothers which pillow is disposed at a right angle and does not adjust to achieve the features of the present invention.
Schaffner U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,674 recites a ergonomic pillow designed accommodate the head and limbs of a user without repositioning of the pillow. The Schaffner pillow is of uniform thickness throughout and specifically obviates repositioning or adjustment of the pillow.
Brownrigg U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,854 appears to be a long thin pillow that can be positioned in a variety of ways, but it appears to be uniform shape throughout and cannot achieve the functionality that is critical to the present invention.
Carter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,354B1 recites a dial pillow assembly for use by a nursing mother when lying on her side. This pillow has no central portion similar to that set forth in the present invention.